


shining like lighters in the dark in the middle of a rock show

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [11]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I'm going to throw up.”</p><p>	“Please don't.”</p><p>	“I can't do this.”</p><p>	“Yes you can.”</p><p>	“How can she not want him?”</p><p>	“At least you do.”</p><p>	“I can't <i>do</i> this.”</p><p>	This has been the past forty five minutes of Javi's life.</p><p>Title taken from Barefoot Blue Jean Night by Jake Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining like lighters in the dark in the middle of a rock show

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made up my mind if this is happening in the current timeline or if it's going to be moved to a splinterverse. For now, it's part of the verse. I might change my mind though.

“I think I'm going to throw up.”

“Please don't.”

“I can't do this.”

“Yes you can.”

“How can she not want him?”

“At least you do.”

“I can't _do_ this.”

This has been the past forty five minutes of Javi's life. From the moment they'd gotten the call and gotten in the car to go to the hospital, Tim had been alternating between being completely terrified that Javi is going to leave him for knocking a girl up when they'd broken up for a brief while and then wanting to throw up and being entirely convinced that he couldn't do this, he would destroy and traumatize any child that someone was 'stupid enough' to entrust to him. It's starting to give Javi a headache.

Things don't improve at the hospital. The mother doesn't want the baby but she doesn't want to see Tim either. Tim had had to beg her to keep the baby, bribing her with ridiculous amounts of money first to get her to keep it and then to confirm that she was signing away her parental rights. It had been blackmail pure and simple to Javi but he'd kept his mouth shut. Tim wanted this child, they'd do whatever they had to to keep it. Tim's terrors increase the second they walk through the doors and make it to the maternity ward, this time adding the worry of whether or not the bitch will change her mind and not allow him to keep the baby that he now so desperately wants.

Javi falls asleep in a private waiting room, face buried in his folded up hoodie and his legs over Tim's lap. He's not sure what time it is when he's woken by someone shaking him. He stares sleepily at Tim, who is biting his lip in a vain attempt to suppress the smile that's spreading across his face. He gives him a questioning look and his husband nods, dragging him out of the waiting room and down the hall. There's a glass window and Tim all but presses his face to it, beaming. 

He points at a blue blanket right at the front. Javi squints and he can see 'baby Lincecum' printed on a label in the corner of the bassinet and on the bracelet on his wrist. He looks just like Tim, nothing of his mother in him to be found. That relieves Javi a little... he'd forgiven Tim easily, they'd both done some things they weren't proud of during the separation, but the child looking nothing like its mother is nice.

When the nurse finally lets them into a private room to see the baby, Tim is pale and shaking and looking like he wants to throw up all over again. Tim takes his son into his arms with his hands shaking, letting the nurse carefully arrange the boy and show Tim how to cradle him. Tim looks completely in awe. When he looks up at Javi, his eyes are watering and he looks a little dazed.

“He's perfect. How... there is no way I could make something this perfect.”

“He looks just like you.” Javi points out, leaning over him and stroking a finger over the baby's cheek. He yawns. “See? You yawn exactly like that. Exactly.”

“How is this my life?” Tim asks helplessly, carefully settling into a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Javi leans against the wall. He may have been upset when he first found out, but watching Tim with his son, he wouldn't give it up for the world. “We have a son. Holy shit, we have a son. Hey... think he'll be a pitcher?”

Javi snorts, crouching down and kissing the baby's cheek before leaning up over him and kissing Tim. “Maybe. And no, you can not name him Cy. I veto that. Veto, do you understand me?”

“I was thinking Ezra.” Tim answers, like he hadn't even heard Javi. He sits back in the rocking chair, Ezra cradled against his chest. It looks natural. Beautiful. Javi takes his phone out and snaps a picture, sending it out to the team.

**@sergioromo54** Ezra Sergio Lincecum! http://twitpic.com/xxxxx77xxx  
 **@timlincecum** @sergioromo54You wish.  
 **@sergioromo54** @timlincecum It's a good name!  
 **@sergioromo54** @timlincecum Oh hell. It's not going to be Ezra Leroy is it?  
 **@timlincecum** @sergioromo54 It's a good name.  
 **@timlincecum** For the record, it's Ezra Javier. Thanks for playing tonight's game of 'Name That Future Giant'.  
 **@sergioromo54** @timlincecum I dig it!

So does Javi.


End file.
